evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Majora's Mask
Majora's Mask, also known as Majora, is the main villain of the 2000 videogame The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is an evil being that was responsible for possessing Skull Kid and trying to destroy Termina. It was obliterated by Oni-Link, the Fierce Deity (Fierce God) and was sealed into his inanimate normal mask and was given by The Happy Mask Salesman for good. History This history of Majora is organized into the latest "official Zelda timeline", this may change completely in the future as the timeline given is merely meant as an example, and their have been official timelines before it. Child Timeline This is the timeline where Link was sent back to the past and was able to warn the Royal Family of Ganondorf's treachery, leading to the events of Twilight Princess backstory. ''Majora's Mask'' Majora inhabits a cursed mask that was used by an ancient tribe in it's rituals. It's intent is to destroy the town of Termina by bringing down the The Moon on top of the city. The mask was later retrieved by a mysterious man called the Happy Mask Salesman. However, a Skull Kid stole the magical mask from him. For the majority of the game, the mask is worn by the Skull Kid on the Clock Tower, drawing the Moon to Termina. Although the Skull Kid was unaware, Majora's Mask gradually began to take complete control of his mind, turning his harmless pranks on people to acts with malicious intents. Before the game's events, Skull Kid used the power of the mask to prank and curse others around him, such as Kafei. Decline Timeline This is the timeline where Ganondorf killed Link in his final battle with him, leading to the Imprisoning War described in the A Link to the Past backstory. ''A Link Between Worlds'' Majora's Mask (or it's Lorule counterpart) appears as one of the items in Ravio's shop. It is also mentioned that the game is linked to Majora. However, this serves as nothing more than decoration, and possibly a hint about Majora's Mask 3D being in development. Powers and Abilites The full scope of Majora's powers are unknown. But, they are magical in nature with dark themes. Examples, are when the Skull Kid used the mask, to seal the four giants Termina's (gods) into mask with each temple. He also used the mask's magic to curse Link into a deku and turned Kafei into a child. It even has the power to affect the afterlife, as it cursed one area of Termina with Poes and Undead. The temples were also cursed and affected the land near each one. The Southern Swamp's water became poisoned. The Snowhead Mountain had a perpetual winter. The Great Bay's ocean had murky water. Ikana Canyon was cursed with Poes and undead. From different kinds of curses, to possessing a host as well the Mask that contains it's power and spirit. It's power is also great enough to pull the moon, into Termina and was going to crash into Clock Town. After Link defeated Majora itself, the mask seemly lost it's evil and it's dark magic. Quotes }} Gallery The Majora Mask.png|Majora's Mask Majora's Mask.jpg|Majora's Mask Skull Kid.jpg|Skull Kid Lunar Child (Majora's Mask).jpg|A Lunar Child wearing Majora's Mask. Majora's Mask (boss).jpg Majora's Incarnation.jpg|Majora's Incarnation Majora's Wrath.jpg|Majora's Wrath Trivia *The etymology of the name "Majora" may have been inspired by the ancient society of similar name known as the " ", a Pre-Columbian era culture from Brazil that created masks. *The name may have also been inspired by (420-461), the emperor of the Western Roman Empire from 457 to 461. *There is also similar word known as "Majou", which is Japanese for "witch". Category:Possessed Objects Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Brainwashing Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Dark Forms Category:Voodoo Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Paranormal Category:Possession